Mobile Suit Gundam 00
is the latest television anime of Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. The series premiered on October 6, 2007 on MBS and TBS's noted Saturday 6:00 p.m. timeslot, replacing ''Terra e.... It is directed by Seiji Mizushima and written by Yōsuke Kuroda, and features character designs by Yun Kōga. The series was first officially announced by Sunrise during a 15-second trailer, which aired during Terra e...'s June 2, 2007 broadcast. Similar to the Sunrise anime Code Geass, 25 episodes of Gundam 00 will be shown before the series takes a break and is resumed at a later time. Gundam 00 will consist of two seasons, with the first one containing 25 episodes. The second season is set to go on air on 5th October 2008 at 5 o'clock every sunday. Plot Season 1 The series is set in the year 2307 AD. Fossil fuels are exhausted and the distribution of fuels is unbalanced. Humanity relies on three large-scale solar power systems that are in the hands of the three "major powers" on Earth: the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, the Human Reform League, and the Advanced European Union. However, even in the future, constant warfare around the globe for resources and territory lead to the formation of a private military organization, Celestial Being, dedicated to eradicating war with the use of four humanoid mobile suits called Gundams. Tagline :“Rebirth begins through destruction” Season 2 5 years since the final battle between Celestial Being and the United Nations Forces. Humanity, having established the Earth Sphere Federation, forms an independent security preservation force, A-Laws, separate from the formal Federation army to further unify nations and the will of mankind. But the reality was the inhumane oppression of misuse of powers, doctrines & ideologies in the name of unity. Saji Crossroad, who followed the path to becoming a space engineer to keep a promise to Louise Halevy and fulfill a dream, she is also compelled to become involved in Federation government reform. Meanwhile, Setsuna F. Seiei, surviving the final battle 5 years ago, saw the future of the world that had been changed by Celestial Being. With the defeat of guardian Alejandro Corner, he dreamed of a peaceful world without conflict. But before his own eyes was the reality of the continuing strain on peace, the oppression caused by A-Laws. He decides once more to fight with Gundam, the power with the potential to change the world. Where will Setsuna’s and Saji’s paths take them as the world is set into motion once more?” Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie It is now the year A.D. 2314. 2 years after the abolishment of A-Laws and the defeat of the Innovators. Production Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is the first Gundam series animated in widescreen and in high-definition. Licensing for a North American release of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 was announced by Bandai Entertainment at New York Comic Con 2008 on April 18, 2008.[ Staff Major characters * - Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia (season 1) and GN-0000 00 Gundam/00 Raiser (season 2). * - Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames (season 1) and GN-006 Gundam Cherudim (season 2). * - Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (season 1) and GN-007 Gundam Arios (season 2). * - Pilot of GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh/GN-005 Gundam Virtue (season 1) and GN-008 Gundam Seravee/GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (season 2). Theme songs Season 1 Opening: #"Daybreak's Bell" by L'Arc-en-Ciel (Episodes 1-13) #"Ash Like Snow"' by The Brilliant Green (episodes 14-25) Ending: # by The Back Horn (Episodes 1-13) #"Friends" by Stephanie (Episodes 14-24) #"Daybreak's Bell" by L'Arc-en-Ciel (Episode 25) Insert: #"Love Today" by Taja ( Episodes 9, 24) Season 2 Opening: #" Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi (A Sorrow Both Fleeting and Eternal) " by UVERworld #" Namida no mukou (Past the Tears)" by Stereo Pony Ending: #"Prototype" by Ishikawa Chiaki #"Trust You" by Yuna Ito insert: #"Unlimited Sky" by Tomoko Kawase (episode 7) Publications Like the Gundam SEED series, the story of Gundam 00 is expanded with official side-stories in different medias. They aim to look at the main story from another angle. It will feature prototypes and other original mecha in the main story, setting up the Mobile Suit Variations for Gundam 00. Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine, it features events before the main story. Story by Tomohiro Chiba, model conduction by Dengeki Hobby Magazine. Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Serialized in Gundam Ace, it is a manga adaptation of the main story with art by Koichi Tokita. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Serialized in Hobby Japan. Short stories of the characters from the other organizations (except Celestial Being). Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Aoi Kioku Aoi Kioku is a manga spinoff to the anime series. The manga focuses on the Gundam Meisters' memories, and present/past lives. The series is illustrated by Tarō Shiguma. Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Manga that planned to replace 00F in Gundam Ace. The story link the main anime series from second season and tells about conclusions between Innovades and Innovators. Media Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story Mission 2306 Sunrise produced a Gundam 00 drama CD prequal called "Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Mission 2306" to be released on July 23. Scripted by Yousuke Kuroda and supervised by Seiji Mizushima. Road To 2307 The second produced drama CD, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Road To 2307, has been announced and is currently slated for a September 24, 2008 release. Video Games Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Nintendo DS game titled, "Mobile Suit Gundam 00," has been released in March 27, 2008. This game follows the series plot, but doesn't show the GN-X, ending with introduction of the Trinity's. The game was produced by BEC. Gundam 00: Gundam Meister's A PS2 game named "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meister's" will be released in October, 2008. The game is currently under production by Yuke's.The game will cover the whole first season's plot. Trivia Team-Kraft Racing, participant in GT500 class of Super GT with Bandai as one of their main sponsers, replaced their 2006 model of Lexus SC430 "Bandai Dunlop SC430" with 2007 model painted in Gundam OO Colour Scheme since SUGO 300km in 2007 season. And the car is renamed as "Bandai OO Dunlop SC430" which will be used for the remaining season. The series has apparently earned the nickname Gundam Double-D, a parody of 00, due to some of the female characters, notably Ptolemaios crew members Feldt Grace, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, and Christina Sierra having a large bust size. References External links *Official website *Official MBS website *Gundam 00 Unofficial Roleplay *Gundam 00 on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Category:Series